There's a side to you that I never knew
by lolyy
Summary: Cela commence par une carte perdue, un secret dévoilé et le début d'une amitié qui pourrait être bien plus.


**A/N** : One shot sur un couple non-canon mais que j'affectionne énormément se déroulant durant les années scolaires des Marauders. L'univers et les noms sont bien entendu la propriété de JK Rowling. Il doit y avoir pas mal de fautes, car oui je suis une quiche en grammaire depuis des années. Au niveau de la taille, c'est un OS assez conséquent et qui part peut être aussi un peu trop dans tous les sens, veuillez m'excuser.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Dorcas avait découvert ce drôle de bon de papier, elle n'avait pas su quoi en faire. La seule chose qu'elle avait pu conclure c'était que ce papier intéressait énormément les Marauders qui usaient de tous les stratagèmes pour le récupérer.<p>

Que ce soit Peter, tentant de la dérober avec peu de conviction dans la salle commune, Sirius qui usait de son charme sous les regards désapprobateurs de Marlene ou encore James, soudoyant Lily pour que ce soit cette dernière qui la prenne.

Le seul qui n'avait encore rien tenté était Remus, la plupart du temps, assit dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux de la grande salle, regardant avec désapprobation les actes de ses amis.

- Lunard, il faut vraiment que tu y ailles. Elle t'aime bien Meadowes, donc fais quelque chose ! Commença Sirius en marchant de long en large dans leur dortoir.

- Sirius, il faudrait déjà qu'elle trouve le bon mot de passe pour que la carte se dévoile.

- Oui mais nos surnoms s'affichent à la moindre erreur, continua James.

- Comme si elle n'avait pas comprit que vous étiez intéressés par cette carte. Laissons le temps passer et ensuite Sirius enverra l'une de ses conquêtes la chercher.

- Tu crois bien que j'ai déjà essayé. Mais qu'est ce qu'irait faire une quatrième ou cinquième année, dans la chambre d'élèves plus âgés ?

Remus se tourna alors vers Sirius qui semblait véritablement dépité par la perte de leur carte qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre au point deux ans auparavant.

- D'accord je vais tenter de parler à Dorcas, mais je ne promets rien.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est ce que tu veux Remus ? Lança Marlene McKinnon côte à côte avec Emmeline Vance dans la grande salle.<p>

- Juste parler à Dorcas.

- Oh non pas encore à cause de ce stupide bout de papier… Pas toi Remus.

- Et bien …

Marlene et Emmeline continuaient de le fixer d'un regard froid sans rien dire. Dorcas arriva alors, ses cheveux blonds détachés, de petits yeux probablement du au manque de sommeil et sa robe de sorcière mise à l'envers.

- Dorcas ? La questionna Marlene en se tournant vers elle, le regard inquiet.

- Mon lit… Dormir…

- Non, il est huit heures et demie et les cours commencent bientôt, alors tu bois ton café et tu dormiras après.

Dorcas n'avait même pas remarqué Remus juste à côté d'elle jusque'à ce qu'elle finisse sa seconde tasse de café.

- Pourquoi Lupin est là ? Demanda t-elle à ses deux amies, attachant ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval des plus mal faites.

- Le parchemin, marmonna Marlene.

- Ah ça … Lança Dorcas en se réservant une troisième tasse de café.

Mais alors qu'elle n'était remplie qu'à moitié, la main de Remus se posa sur la sienne. Il lui lança un regard amical qui signifiait qu'elle avait probablement bue trop de café pour le moment.

- Tu veux de l'aide Dorcas ? Lança joyeusement Sirius à la sortie du cours de potion.

- Black, va voir Marlene…

- Voulais juste être poli, marmonna Sirius en partant dans la direction de Marlene qui semblait déjà être énervée.

Dorcas se dirigea alors vers la salle de métamorphose et ne fit pas attention à la personne qui s'installait à côté d'elle juste avant que le cours ne commence.

- Remus… Fit la jeune fille d'un signe de tête.

- Dorcas.

- Tu sais que c'est limite plus flippant que les trois autres réunis.

- Pardon ?

- Ton attitude envers moi. Nous n'avons jamais été vraiment proches, donc arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile.

Elle fut étonnée de l'expression de Remus qui semblait tout aussi surprit par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il la fixa durant quelques secondes de ses grands yeux tristes puis se tourna vers son parchemin alors que McGonagall commençait son cours.

- Dorcas, dit-il à voix basse.

- Quoi encore ?

- Ta tasse ne ressemble pas vraiment à un mulot.

- Je sais.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Ca ira. Bon sang Remus, peux tu arrêter. Je ne suis pas habitué à une telle attitude de ta part ou de tes amis. Normalement c'est Marlene ou Lily qui sont harcelées, pas moi.

- Harcelées… C'est vrai que Patmol et Cornedrue ne jouent pas dans la discrétion, mais n'exagère pas.

Dorcas le regarda presque choquée puis retourna à sa tasse.

* * *

><p>Ce soir là, assise sur son lit, Lily et elle jetèrent tous les sorts qu'elles connaissaient pour tenter de percer le mystère du parchemin mais ce fut Emmeline qui réussie à révéler la carte alors qu'elle venait de rentrer dans le dortoir.<p>

- "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises".

- Comment … Emmeline ?

- Je suis tombé sur eux l'année dernière dans la salle commune assez tard. James avait prononcé cette phrase et je l'ai gardé en mémoire, je viens de m'en rappeler.

La carte du Marauders se dévoila devant les trois filles, maintenant fascinée par ce qui se trouvait devant elles: un plan de l'école totalement vierge mais précis au centimètre près.

- Je déteste Black ! Lança Marlene en s'installant sur le lit avec ses amies. Oh vous avez réussi à … Pourquoi Sirius Black est signalé dessus ?

Les quatre filles rapprochèrent leur visage de la carte, observant avec attention le point marqué "Sirius Black" qui marchait dans la salle commune.

- Qui a pensé à James ? Hurla presque Lily alors q'un second point venait d'apparaitre.

- Autant tous les faire apparaitre alors, marmonna Dorcas.

Deux nouveaux points apparurent désignant Remus et Peter. Les filles remarquèrent alors que la tour des Gryffondors était la seule maison désignée sur la carte, selon les dires de Emmeline.

- Non il n'y a pas la salle commune de Serdaigle, j'en suis sur et certaine.

- C'est pour ça que ton ex est dans une salle de la taille d'un placard à balai avec une dénommé Ida Roberts ?

- Quel …

- On se calme les filles, lança alors Lily, les Marauders sont en train de sortir de la salle commune. Enfin les trois qui y étaient...

Dorcas s'était déjà levée et descendait les marches de son dortoir alors que les autres n'avaient pas comprit son départ précipité. Elle ne s'était rendue compte de son action qu'au moment où elle faillit tomber devant Rusard et qu'un bras l'entraina dans un couloir vide.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Meadowes ? Demanda alors Sirius, semblant être plutôt énervé.

- Je … Lily m'a donné le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets et je comptais aller prendre un bain.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

- On sait jamais.

- Remonte dans ton dortoir Dorcas, ce n'est pas le bon soir pour nous suivre.

- Patmol qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit une voix derrière. Remus commence à avoir ses accès de …

James se rendit alors compte que son ami n'était pas seul et se tut subitement face à une Dorcas plutôt étonnée d'entendre parler de Remus ainsi.

- Remus ?

- Oh non … Marmonna Sirius en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Retourne dans la tour Dorcas s'il te plait ! Continua James. Et toi Patmol va rejoindre Peter.

Sirius lança un dernier regard vers Dorcas et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Un hurlement trancha l'air même si la distance semblait assez lointaine. Lorsque la jeune femme se tourna vers la fenêtre la plus proche, la lune pleine surplombait le ciel.

- Non… Murmura t-elle. James non il ne peut pas…

- Dorcas s'il te plait, rentre.

C'était peut être la première fois que Dorcas voyait James devenir aussi sérieux. Il n'avait plus du tout ce regard moqueur habituel mais une grande détermination dans son regard.

- D'accord je remonte.

Elle fit demi tour et retourna dans la tour des Gryffondor, allant rapidement dans son dortoir pour vérifier quelque chose sur la carte alors que les filles s'étaient endormies. Elle remarqua alors que les quatre Marauders se trouvaient dans la cabane hurlante et quelque chose s'illumina dans son esprit.

Dorcas retourna ensuite dans la salle commune, s'endormant dans l'un des fauteuils après un long moment de réflexion.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle se réveilla au petit matin, ne sachant pas très bien quelle heure il était, une épaisse couverture était posée sur elle alors que quelqu'un se trouvait dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.<p>

- Remus ?

Il leva alors la tête vers elle, remarquant ainsi qu'elle était réveillée et fit un léger sourire même si son visage était tiré par la fatigue.

- Je pense que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, non ?

- Si par questions tu veux dire que je te soupçonne d'être un loup-garou, alors oui.

Il ne su pas quoi répondre mais garda son petit sourire en direction de Dorcas. Il rapprocha son fauteuil de celui de la jeune femme et la fixa longuement.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je suis un loup-garou?

- Je ne sais pas… Le fait que cette nuit c'était la pleine lune, que tu es l'air complètement exténué et que vous étiez tous les quatre dans la cabane hurlante.

- Qui a découvert la carte ? Demanda t-il simplement.

- Emmeline. Elle a entendu la formule l'année dernière de la bouche de James et s'en est rappelé hier.

- Il n'a jamais été vraiment discret.

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Dorcas n'osa pas lever la tête de nouveau vers le jeune homme, ayant peur d'une nouvelle réaction de sa part.

- Mais je suis content que quelqu'un en dehors du cercle soit au courant et que ce soit toi Dorcas.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Car tu es probablement la fille la plus droite que je n'ai jamais connu. Comme tu me l'as dit plus tôt aujourd'hui, nous n'avons jamais été vraiment proche, mais cela peut changer.

Il lui sourit et Dorcas fut obliger de faire la même chose. Elle lui prit la main et le regarda fixement, des larmes commençant à apparaitre dans ses yeux.

- J'ai envie d'être proche de toi Remus. J'ai envie de t'aider et que tu puisses compter sur une nouvelle personne.

* * *

><p>- Alors Remus et toi… Lança Marlene quelques temps plus tard alors que les filles allaient se coucher.<p>

- Quoi Remus et moi ? Répondit Dorcas en posant son livre d'arithmomancie.

- Vous êtes souvent ensemble depuis la nuit où tu es parties subitement du dortoir, répondit Lily.

- Et tu as rendue la carte à James, dit à son tour Emmeline.

- Je m'entend bien avec Remus, c'est tout et James a tenté de rentrer pour la troisième fois consécutive dans le dortoir. En plus à quoi nous sert cette carte, vous les détester !

- Tu craques pour Lupin maintenant c'est ça ! Ou alors il t'as toujours intéressée mais tu t'en es rendu compte la dernière fois.

- La ferme Marlene, parce que pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas avouer qu'elle a des sentiments pour l'un des Marauders, tu es mal placé.

- D'accord, je l'avoue je suis amoureuse de Peter.

- Bien sur… Marmonnèrent ses amies d'une même voix.

- Quoi, Black ? Vous plaisantez j'espère.

- Je n'ai cité aucun nom, lança Dorcas et maintenant si je vous permettez j'aimerai dormir.

Dorcas ferma brusquement les rideaux de son lit, même si les marmonnements ne cessaient pas. Le lendemain matin, elle fut comme d'habitude la dernière à se réveiller et à arriver dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné.

- Alors Dorcas on fait la grasse mat' ? Lança Sirius, tout en buvant son thé.

- La ferme Black.

Le groupe d'hiboux matinaux déboula comme à leur habitude et ils entendirent tous des pleurs venant de la table des Poufsouffle.

En allant au cours de botanique, cours commun avec cette maison, elles aperçurent Hestia Jones et Lily ne pu s'empêcher de demander pourquoi quelqu'un avait crier ce matin.

- Le petit frère d'une quatrième année s'est fait mordre par Fenrir Greyback et est décédé. Ses parents viennent demain matin pour venir la chercher.

- Le loup garou ? Demanda timidement Marlene.

- Oui.

Dorcas se tourna discrètement dans la direction de Remus et des autres Marauders qui semblaient eux aussi avoir entendu ce qui s'était passé. Elle vit le visage de Remus se fermer et rentrer dans la serre sans un mot vers ses amis.

Rapidement, elle passa devant tout le monde et s'assit à coter de lui sans un mot, sortant ses affaires de son sac.

Il ne parla pas du cours que ce soit à Dorcas ou à ses trois meilleurs amis. Lorsque la jeune fille retourna avec Lily et Marlene à la fin prématuré du cours, elles n'eurent pas le temps de poser une seule question.

- Dorcas ! Entendirent-elles derrière.

Remus marchait rapidement dans leur direction, tenant une petite sacoche dans sa main qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au porte monnaie de Dorcas. Lily et Marlene lui sourirent et continuèrent dans la direction du château. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle faisait face au grand corps mince de Remus qui semblait plutôt gêné d'être en face d'elle maintenant.

- Tu aurais pu me le rendre durant le cours suivant Remus, dit-elle sur une voix qui se voulait bienveillante.

- Merci ! Dit-il simplement avec un sourire d'enfant.

- Pardon ?

- Merci de d'être assise à côté de moi et ne pas avoir posé de questions.

Elle sentit rapidement ses joues devenir brûlantes, tendant de le dissimuler en bouger ses cheveux, mais cela ne sembla pas marcher. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir non plus de sa bouche. Enfin lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Remus, elle remarqua ses yeux bleus teinté d'une légère touche de vert, sa fine cicatrice au menton et celle qu'il avait sur la joue droite, ses cheveux en bataille qui semblait aussi doux que de la paille, ce qui le rendait beau. Probablement moins séduisant que James ou Sirius, mais beau dans le sens qu'il était vrai et sincère envers elle.

- Ca va Dorcas ? Demanda t-il alors sur un ton soucieux.

- Oui… Euh je dois y aller Remus, à plus tard, marmonna t-elle en lui prenant délicatement des mains son porte monnaie.

Le contact physique fut bref, mais elle ressentit malgré tout une onde de choc assez brusque se diffuser en elle.

Elle marcha rapidement et passa les grandes portes du château pour se diriger vers le cours de métamorphose qui commençait dans quelques ès avoir prit place à côté de Marlene, elle partie dans ses pensées, ce qui dura tout le cours et lui infligea un devoir supplémentaire.

Le midi, dans la salle commune, elle s'assit à côté d'Alice qui était une année au dessus d'elle et tenta de lui parler.

- Dorcas ? Qu'est ce que je peux pour toi ?

- Comment as tu su que tu étais amoureuse de Frank ?

Frank Londubat avait quitté Poudlard l'année dernière, laissant sa petite amie Alice pour sa dernière année. Ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans et leur relation était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de "parfaite", même si cela engendrait souvent des moqueries.

- Quand j'ai remarqué sa tâche de naissance en dessous de son oreille droite.

- C'est tout, comme ça ?

- Exactement. Pourquoi, tu veux savoir si tu es amoureuse ?

- Non c'est pour Marlene.

- Ah je vois, sûr ?

- Oui.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments pour Remus Lupin, loup garou de seize ans et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.<p>

Après sa conversation avec Alice, elle avait bien tenté d'autres personnes comme les Prewett mais personne n'arrivait à lui donner la réponse qu'elle voulait. Elle fut donc obligée d'en parler à Lily, tout en omettant le fait que Remus n'était pas tout à fait "normal" et qu'elle le savait.

- Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu es amoureuse d'un Marauders.

- Peut être pas amoureuse Lily…

- D'accord, que tu as un faible sur un Marauders et tu veux que je t'aide à comprendre quoi faire ?

- Exactement.

- Très simple, tu lui demandes d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec toi la prochaine fois, vu que tu as raté aujourd'hui.

- Tu n'as pas plus bateau comme réponse ?

- Ou alors tu lui dis directement ? Dit la voix de Sirius derrière elles.

Dorcas se mit une gifle mentalement, ayant choisi la salle commune des Gryffondor pour parler à Lily. Mais il est vrai que lorsqu'elles étaient descendues, personne ne s'y trouvait sauf quelques premières années, journée à Pré-au-lard oblige.

- Il est seul dans notre dortoir, alors si tu veux aller le voir… Continua t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'en face.

- Et je dis quoi ?

- Ca c'est à toi de le savoir ma pauvre Meadowes.

Elle monta d'un pas hésitant vers le dortoir des garçons de sixième année et frappa malgré tout avant d'entrer. Après avoir attendu ce qui semblait être une éternité, Remus vint lui ouvrir la porte, les yeux remplis de sommeil et les mouvements lourds, montrant bien qu'il venait de se réveiller.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a Dorcas ? Marmonna t-il en l'invitant à rentrer.

- Je voulais te parler.

- Après deux semaines de silence ?

- Je suis désolé, il fallait que je réfléchisse à certaines choses.

- Comme quoi ? Regretter d'être devenu proche d'un loup garou et ne pas savoir comment lui dire ?

Il la toisait du regard maintenant, les bras croisés et semblant être totalement réveillé, l'air impassible, mais malgré tout, elle le trouvait beau. C'était lui qu'elle imaginait lorsqu'elle et les filles pensaient à leur vie future. C'était lui qu'elle voyait maintenant comme père, même si il était un loup garou.

- Je regrette juste d'être tombé amoureuse d'un stupide loup garou ! Dit-elle, espérant que sa voix ne déraille pas.

Il semblait trop sonné pour pouvoir répondre et la fixa durant de longues secondes l'air hébété.

- Je suis stupide ? Demanda t-il enfin.

- Oui. Car tu es uniquement focalisé sur ta partie "loup garou" oubliant totalement que tu es humain au départ et c'est de cette partie que je suis tombé amoureuse.

- Tu…

- Oui Remus, je compte bien tout faire pour rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin et même après si cela devient nécessaire.

Elle ne comprit pas d'où venait tout ce courage qui bouillonnait dans son corps lorsqu'elle avança dans la direction de Remus pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

- Tu es a moi Lunard.

- D'accord, dit-il en esquivant un sourire, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu arrêtes d'avoir cette habitude constante de mettre tes cheveux devant ton visage.

- Pardon ?

- C'est très difficile de regarder ton visage en douce lorsque je ne peux pas te voir.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Ca fait bien longtemps Dorcas, bien longtemps que je t'ai remarqué.


End file.
